


S.A.H + W.I.H

by Dariary_Absentee



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alcohol, Billy is trying, M/M, Middle Names, Steve's mom is Italian, Steve's parent don't exist, steve is a goofball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariary_Absentee/pseuds/Dariary_Absentee
Summary: “Oh boo you!” Steve frowned with no real heat. “I told you my middle name, your turn, friends don’t lie, Billiam,” he insisted, sounding like those twerps he hangs around so much.“Steven Antonio Harrington,” Billy let the full name roll off his tongue. "Never quote your little nerd friends at me again."OrThe time Steve insisted on knowing Billy's middle name.---Based off a discussion I had on discord.





	S.A.H + W.I.H

“I showed you mine,” Steve slurred happily, leaning into him with an even happier smile. It’s pretty damn cute, Billy bites his tongue to keep from saying it out loud. “Now you show me yours.” 

Billy’s hand shoved Harrington’s face away from his and they both dissolved into drunk giggling. “You showed me yours, huh Harrington?”

Steve’s ears were pink, but he kept on smiling and laughed a little through his nose, “sure, Hargrove, you perv.” 

Things were kind of comfortable between them now, more than comfortable actually. Billy’s Saturday evenings had dissolved into warm nights at Steve’s watching movies, shooting the shit and laughing. A lot of alcohol between them and their feet soaking in the pool, all they do is talk and it feels better to Billy than anything in months. 

“Oh boo you!” Steve frowned with no real heat. “I told you my middle name, your turn, friends don’t lie, Billiam,” he insisted, sounding like those twerps he hangs around. They’re always yelling at each other that ‘friends don’t lie.’ He’s starting to think little Maxine has found her way into the precursor of a cult. 

“Steven Antonio Harrington,” Billy let the full name roll off his tongue deliciously. He loves how much stronger he feels saying it. That’s partially why he doesn’t want Steve to know his, plus it’s more than a little embarrassing. “Don’t quote your nerd shit at me.” 

Steve looked affronted, his big doe eyes even bigger than usual and mouth forming a dramatic ‘O’. “Hey! Friends don’t lie is a solid philosophy to live by, Billy whatever your middle name is Hargrove.” 

Billy snorted.  _ See. He would use it again me.  _ Billy raised the drink to his lips and let the rest tilt back, sliding down his throat easily. He barely feels it anymore, everything a little numb from alcohol. Except the need to piss, it never gets less annoying. “Gotta take a leak,” Billy told him so he wouldn’t get startled when he hefted his wet lower limbs out of the pool, Steve hates being in his backyard alone. 

He nodded, Billy’s pretty sure he mumbled something like ‘hurry back,’ he might’ve, he’s just too drunk to tell. 

He used to like the Harrington household, sometimes he still does, but all he can think about is Steve wandering around it’s empty rooms alone and he can’t help but resent the ginormous castle. He’s drunk. He’s so drunk he’s  _ resenting  _ a fucking house.

 

* * *

 

Billy came back to sound of giggling. Steve’s bony shoulders jiggling with every cute laugh that escapes him. “What’s so funny?” He’s glad he didn’t freak himself out while he was here alone, he’s not sure what he would’ve done if Steve had a panic attack right now. He turned around, with another one of those happy smiles that floored Billy. 

_ He’s so fucking gorgeous, someone strike me down now. _

Steve giggled behind his hand. In his hand, he was holding a fold of dark brown leather also known as Billy’s wallet. “William  _ Ivy  _ Hargrove,” Steve read aloud. He broke out in more little laughs. “That’s so cute.” 

Billy fisted his sides, glaring down at him. He snatched his wallet from the boy and stuck into his back pocket with a huff. “Fuck off, Harrington. Fucking nuisance,” he’s not sure why his skin crawls at Steve knowing this, knowing  _ more  _ about him. He doesn’t like it. “You don’t snoop through people’s shit,” he hissed.

His smile vanished. His eyes dropped down to his hands in his lap, he looked like a remorseful little child after getting caught with his fingers in the cookie jar. Sometimes he looks so goddamn young and he’s the older of the two. “M’ not laughing ‘cause it’s funny. It was just...unexpected,” he mumbled. “It’s actually really pretty, I like it.”

It’s too pretty, that’s the problem. Billy felt himself start to deflate, he lowered himself next to Harrington. “When my ma died, my dad wanted to get it changed. It was gonna be Jackson or Christopher or something, I dunno something that wasn’t so  _ her  _ and fucking girly _ ,  _ y’know? He hates my full name.” The only reason they didn’t was because it's too much paperwork, it was just too much for a fucking middle name on top of everything else.

Steve’s eyes on him made him twitchy. “M’ sorry, Billy.” 

“Whatever,” Billy shrugged. “I didn’t mean what I said about you being a nuisance...this time,” he added quickly afterward. 

Steve laughed through his nose, “thanks.” 

Billy looked over at him at the sound of something scraping against the ground. Before this, they had been shotgunning just for fun, although they managed to turn it into a race by the end. Steve was taking the knife to the cement by the pool. 

A question hung on Billy’s lips, Steve waved him off. “I’m drunk man, just let me do regrettable things in peace,” he was smiling faintly. “I’ve always wanted to carve my initials somewhere.” 

He wanted to carve his and Nancy’s initials in one of the benches on Main, but she stopped him. In hindsight it’s better that he didn’t, they didn’t last and someone decades away would be imagining a love story that ended ages ago. 

“You’re a sap, you know that, Harrington?” Billy rolled his eyes, watching him go at the cement. He leaned back until he was lying down with hands behind his head. The one thing he likes about Hawkins is how clear the stars are, in Santa Monica they’re usually just helicopters and planes. Steve’s backyard had a great view of them, only second to the quarry.

“I know,” Steve said. He blew away the dust the blade kicked up.

_ S.A.H. + W.I.H. _

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I made middle names for all of them since there's nothing about it on the wikia page, I just had to write something about this though.  
> Thanks for reading to the end! :)


End file.
